1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distributor structured for a 360-degree rotary ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 as a 3D exploded view illustrating a distributor for a conventional 360-degree rotary fan, a power distribution turnplate 1 comprises a rotary axis 11 pivoted onto a fixed plate 12. A power distribution ring unit 13 is further set around the rotary axis 11 with a bolt 133 as a fixture. The power distribution ring unit 13 is further divided into several insulation rings 131 and electrically conductive copper rings 132. Further, an anchor block 14 is provided on the fixed plate 12. A bi-way hollow receiving hole 141 is formed at an inner side of the anchor block 14. The receiving hole 141 is formed with a spring 142 and a carbon brush 143. An electrically conductive strip 144 is provided outside the anchor block 14 opposite to the receiving hole 141. The electrically conductive strip 144 is connected to an electrical wire 145, while the electrical wire 145 is connected to power. Next, when the carbon brush 143 that is sustained by the spring 142 with elasticity supports the electrically conductive copper ring 132, the spring 142 may be used to suppress the electrically conductive strip 144, and thus the electrically conductive copper ring 132, the carbon brush 143, and the electrical wire 145 are formed into a loop communicating with each other.
On the conventional power distribution turnplate 1, the carbon brush 143 is used to form the electric loop so that the carried fan 360 may run at 360 degrees for uniform heat dissipation. Being used over a long period of time, the carbon brush 143 is polluted with dust and thus causes poor electrical conduction. The carbon brush 143 contains carbon powder with poisonous lead that is harmful to human body and pollutes the environment. Further, the carbon brush 143 must be replaced periodically and is not easily maintained, so improvement is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.